The Struggle
by sugartooth
Summary: Cammie had a descent life with nothing getting in her way. Suddenly, something drastic happens and the thought of solving the suspicious mystery never crossed over her mind...until now.
1. Chapter 1

I try to stare at the innocent family, while my back is aching with pain. Why did this damn tree have to be so far away from the window? And to top it off, after struggling trying to climb up the awkward looking tree, I realize that the blinds are closed making me see only the light creeping through the cracks.

I sigh in frustration squirming my body into a more comfortable position, but was unsuccessful. Well, what was there to do now? Leave the mission I was assigned to accomplish? Psssh. I'm not that stupid, if only there was another window…

Slowly, I run my hand over the branches on the rough bark not able to see well in the darkness. As I grip against what I thought was a sturdy limb, I drop my weight allowing my legs to swing beneath me as I jump to the ground accidentally making a loud thump noise. I freeze where I lay pulling my hat lower to cover my face trying not to move a centimeter to get anybody's attention.

After a long painful minute, I decide it's safe to move on and scramble up to my feet hurriedly running with sped to the other side of the mansion.

My boss or so call 'the head leader' assigned me to memorize ever detail on what this family did. Simple right? Well that's what I thought until I had a sore back and not getting anything accomplished. I could get a little help here! Ugh if I didn't come back with any information I could get fired or even worse killed. At the thought of that I picked up my pace, but suddenly skid to a stop as I see a glowing light that I just past up and race back to it to see a tiny window that the light filled with.

Stretching up to my tiptoes, I look threw it to see the perfect view of the whole family, a husband, wife, and daughter sitting around the kitchen table and laughing. Awww the perfect family. I spit in disgusted. Well now we're going to change that quite soon.

.::.

Prologue

EEEEPPP! So what do you think of it? huh...cuz I have know idea what I think of it. I mean is it even any good? Well whatever I'm going to continue wether you liked it or not and yeah you might be confused so hopefully the next chapter will clear things up a bit.

Reviews would make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe in and out in and out. I can't do this. What was I thinking? I'm not smart enough to solve a case, especially one that an advanced criminal set up. I don't even know what I'm doing, but then again do the officers even know what's going on?

I swallow nervously, walking down town to headquarters in my long jacket that I am clinging to my body for warmth, my head buried into the collar. I'm a seventeen year old girl, now on my own with a father missing and no mother. Unfortunately, there was an incident that happened a few days ago that made my world fall apart, crashing hard to the ground before my life.

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears already escaping down my face trying to forget about _that_ day. The day that still made me wonder why this had to happen to my family and not any other, which would have been horrible in the same case.

My name is Cammie Morgan and I am officially the girl to feel sorry for…not. I am sick of everyone telling me how sorry they feel It's easy to say but do those people actually know what I'm going through right now? Now I get how it feels when someone's parents or relatives die since I'm sorta in the situation right now.

I sigh, slouching my shoulders in the process, looking up from the ground with a blurry vision, turning the corner to see my destination a few stores down. I get a sudden panic attack feeling my heart double the speed slowing my pace down to try to think how I would ask the simple but complicated question, who was this criminal? I know they won't tell me anything about this person, but with my sweet talk, I could maybe have a shot.

Suddenly all too fast, I arrive apparently stop in front of the door to try to catch my breathe before I hesitantly grab the door handle opening it slowly for my approach. I walk in to be welcomed by the warmth of a heater blow across my chilled face, hopefully removing the pinkish color off my cheeks.

As I stand in the doorway waiting to thaw my body back to room temperature, I examine the place curiously. Right in front of me, a front desk sits with two middle-aged women behind it looking at computer screens. To the left is an elevator and next to that…chairs? It almost looked like a doctors waiting room, how the decorations were set up and all. I shake my head not understanding and walk up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" The prettier woman asks me with a friendly, but fake smile on her face. I could tell she didn't want to be here, but who would?

"Ummm..hi, I'm her to see Officer Randy." I say confident. Yes not beating around the bush, just straightforward and to the point. The good thing about Officer Randy, is that my parents are good friends with him so they couldn't just not let me see him right?

"Second level room eighteen." The woman mumbles looking back at her screen bored.

I nod knowing she doesn't see me doing so and head off to the elevator pressing the up button waiting. Hopefully, it won't be awkward since the past two days. You see Randy, offered me to stay at his place, but I told him I had to think about it for a few days. I barley new the guy. That's not the bad part, you see, he started asking me questions about everything from _that _day, but I couldn't get a word out since I busted out crying right in front of him, _and _he was acting all fatherly so he came over and hugged me. How much more awkward can you get?

_Ding._ The elevator opens up and I walk in pressing the button two then closing my eyes as I lean against the wall to support my weight. Ugh I hate my life, but I wasn't just going to let some criminal roaming around the streets getting away with this.

It takes exactly ten seconds to get to the second floor _dinging_ again in the process. I officially hated that noise. I pass several rooms before finding the door with the number eighteen on it. Slowly, I grasp the cool handle being greeted by loud noise and as I open the door wider, I see at least twenty desks in organized rows with people scattered all around the room. Unfortunately, none happened to be Randy.

"Excuse me." I walk up to the closes person I see, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Do you happen to know where Officer Randy might be?"

He gave me a weird look probably wondering why some random teenage girl was in here in the first place, but he shook it off and pointed in the direction to the back of the room at a wooden door. I thank him and run off in that direction, trying to get out of the noise as quick as possibly. I scatter around people sometimes pushing into them and I muttered my apology but didn't wait for an answer since I was speed walking so fast.

Finally, I arrive breathless and knock 3 times before I heard a 'come in' which I did gratefully, but in such force that the door hit the wall behind me making a loud noise and coming back in my direction. Oh no, I had to get away fast before it could hit into me, and I did the only thing I could think of in such short notice, dive to the side of the room and straight to the wood floor.

"Ughhhhhh" I groan lying on the floor, my body right next to a chair that I happened to hit my head on.

"Are you OK?" I hear a deep voice ask. Immediately, my hand shoots up to my forehead to automatically feel the warmth of a liquid creep down my palms and onto the floor. I moan again as the start of a head rush forms and I suddenly feel the pain become worse.

"Here let me help you." The same voice says concerning and I feel a hand grab mine to pull me up, but I just lay limp on the ground feeling my strength grow weaker by the second.

"Ummm…" I hear the hesitance in his voice when what he was hoping would work didn't, but then all of a sudden I fell strong arms come around me and feel myself being lifted off the ground bridal style. At that moment I didn't care about the awkwardness between Randy and I as the thought runs past my mind, but I just imagined how bad the damage I have done to myself that I cradle my forehead with my hands trying to protect it from any other future happenings.

"There are you comfortable now?" He asks and I shift my position to realize that I was lying on some short of bed?

I stammer for a second trying to force my brain to hurriedly respond to my command as to open my eyes, and as I finally get my vision focused, I am starring at not one but two men. One of them was obviously Randy, but the other one was…who was he? He looked about my age maybe a few years older. His hair was a sandy brown color all shagged up like he just woke up bed headed not bothering to look into the mirror, but also like he styled it in perfection for hours. He had that kind of boy baby face that made him look cute, but that's not what I was memorized by. The way he looked at me as if he was truly concerned through those bright golden speckled green eyes made my mind get lost into them making it very difficult to look anywhere else.

All of a sudden, my headache and pain disappeared as I study this person. Why have I never seen someone that looked like…like a goddess that came down from this earth? Someone that looks_ that_ good should not be somewhere in a city like this.

"Are you OK?" He asks again with his sweet velvet voice that flows through my ears in an exotic way and he grins slightly to see that I was fine. Suddenly, he leans down closer to get a better look at me and a faint puff of colon blows across my face making me urgently breathe in more to remember the smell forever. "Umm Officer Randy, You might want to get some towels and bandages, because it doesn't look like the blood is stopping any time soon." He mumbles to him, but doesn't take his eyes off of my face.

As Randy leaves, I finally have to courage to speak to the goddess in this unrealistic dream. "What's your name?" I squeak out, my voice high pitched and dry sounding. Ohmygosh what am I doing asking him what his name is. Why would he want to bother with a girl like me? Ughh

I hear him chuckle, but not say anything as I pout from where I lay which makes him laugh out loud. His amusement in me made me feel embarrassed as I feel my cheeks becoming warm forming a blush, but as his wonderful laugh travels through the room, it all seemed to go away, happy that I amused him.

We get interrupted by Randy coming back with a first aid kit and towels handing it over to mystery guy which he grabs immediately, gently pressing the towel onto the blooded wound on my forehead.

The procedure takes several minutes just to calm down the blood, and after that is taken care of, he cleans and finally raps the wound making me feel like an idiot and probably looking hideous by the way a huge bandage runs across my forehead. Mystery guy helps me up from the made up bed which was just chairs pushed up against each other and as his hand first touches mine, my heart beats faster at the unexpected shock wave traveling through my body that only lasted a second, but I could still tell was there. Was it just my imagination or did his grip on my hand last longer then necessary?

"So Cameron…what brings you here?" Asks Randy walking over behind his desk and motioning with his hand for me to take a seat.

"Please call me Cammie." I correct him sitting in a chair while glancing over at mystery guy to see his expression on his face that was only a blank stare. He walks over towards me taking the seat to my left, which was a relief to me since I could maybe later get him to tell me his name. NONONO I can't get involved with a guy if I have to focus on this case.

"Alright _Cammie_ and as I say again what brings you here?" He asks and I start to blush wondering why I was making a foul of myself.

"Well I just had some questions about the murder that came over to my house-"

"Wait that guy is your murder?" Mystery guy cuts me off looking directing at me with his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well yeah I guess…" I say feeling more awkward by the subject with some guy I don't even no sitting not only a foot away from me asking questions I didn't feel comfortable with.

"Umm Zach it might be best if Cameron and I talk in private about this situation." He tells whom I guess is Zach which suits him perfectly, but I couldn't get over the fact that Randy called me by my full name _again._

"Sure" He nods getting up heading towards the door, but before he walked out, Zach turns around giving me some sort of eye language that I didn't quiet get before shutting the door behind him.

"So" Randy goes on taking his eyes off of the now closed door giving his full attention to me. "You want to know information about the criminal…" He pauses before going on again. "Cameron I'm afraid that's not possible to give out such exposable information that can be given out to the world. It's not that I don't trust you, but that's just how it's done."

"Oh" I say not offended by any of it since I knew from the beginning that this is how I thought it would end up like. "I understand…"

"Is there anything else you have to ask?"

"No." I start to get up from my chair heading to the exit of the office while trying to think of the next step I have to go through. "But thank you for you time." I say before opening the door to be greeted by a body blocking my pathway and holding me in a tight grip for not anyone to escape from. I was just about to scream when the man firmly covered my mouth with his palm to muffle the noise, lifting me up into his arms and replacing his hand with lips.

.::.

Wow, that was very difficult for me to write and I have know idea why, but is it even good enough for me to go on, because if not then tell me OK!

So…I understand that you have no idea what happened before all of this, but if you guys want me to go on Cammie will explain everything in the next chapter…

Yeah I tried to make Zach dreamy, but I don't think I did a very good job of doing so. Is it a Zammie story or not? You will just have to wait and see…

So review and tell me what you think and the more reviews I get, the faster it makes me want to update.

Love Ya!


End file.
